Spaghetti, Ravioli
by Jazzita
Summary: Mimi muere de hambre. Izzy...¿tiene la solución? Un Fic Koumi/Mishiro One-Shot.


* * *

**Spaghetti , Ravioli**

**One-Shot  
**

**Pareja: [Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Disclaimer: Izzy ni Mimi son personajes que no me pertenecen, en conclusión, Digimon no es mío.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Una Mimi sonriente se encontraba de nuevo en Japón. ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría?: Sorprender a sus padres de su presencia después de tanto tiempo sin verlos acompañado de Izzy, quién fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente para ayudarla un poco con su equipaje.

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo entusiasta en cuanto abrió la puerta. Parece que no había nadie en casa.

-Parece que te dejaron sola… –comentó Izzy.

-¡¿Pero qué?! , su hija viene y ellos…y ellos…no están aquí.

Con una mirada decepcionada, la chica se sentó en unos de los sillones. Izzy, intentó consolarla con palabras de aliento.

-Vamos Mimi. Seguro y salieron de urgencia o algo así.

Ella hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recordar aquella última conversación con su madre. Aliviada por recordar aquellas palabras, se levanta de aquel sillón de un brinco volviendo su entusiasmo.

-¡Sí!, Izzy, ¡Ya recordé!, ellos tenían pensado irse de Luna de Miel estos días. Creo, que la sorpresa ya no será sorpresa, ¡pero que más da!...oh, me muero de hambre… ¡vamos a tu casa!.

-Mis padres tampoco están en casa. Pero me dejaron la llave –el chico buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Creo…que perdí la llave. -Dijo apenado, cosas como esa, no le pasaban seguido.

-¡¿Qué?!...bueno, seguro y tienes dinero para comprar algo ¿Verdad?

-No.

-¿Entonces moriremos de hambre? –dijo desesperada mientras buscaba algo de comer en la cocina. El refrigerador se encontraba vacío como si una aspiradora lo hubiera succionado. El almacén podría ser una buena segunda opción, pero cuando buscó todo acabó.

-¿Qué era eso que estaba al fondo del almacén? –El pelirrojo se acercó al almacén para buscar. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrar los productos.

-¡Estás salvada! –Bromeó

-¡Yo no haré eso!. En realidad no se hacerlo he he. –Admitió la pelirosa.

-Entonces lo haré yo. –El chico abrió el empaque de tal pasta y empezó a preparar tal platillo.

Mimi, extrañadísima, pero a la vez, encantada con la actitud de Izzy tras en su intento de cocinar pasta, al parecer él parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo con cada uno de los ingredientes. Después de esperar varios minutos, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, la pasta ya estaba lista. Dando desde lejos un riquísimo aroma que solo las comidas Italianas sabían hacer. El portador del Conocimineto, le sirvió el fino platillo a la chica.

-Aquí tienes –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Ella no esperaba más para probar la prometedora delicia culinaria hecha por el portador del conocimiento. Ella delicadamente enredó unos cuantos fideos en su tenedor para que entraran en su exigente paladar mientras el chico recién y se sentada en la mesa.

-Y dime…¿te gustó?.

La expresión de la chica de la pureza bastó para saber su respuesta. Ella se encontraba maravillada con tal platillo Italiano. ¿Podría ser real? ¿Un chico que supiera cocinar tan exquisito?, Izzy juntaba todos sus requisitos que alguna vez pudo haber soñado algún día. ¿Quién diría que su amor secreto rebasaría las fronteras?.

-Izzy, ¡eres un lindísimo chef increíble!. –dijo mirándolo fijante a los ojos.

-No es nada. Lo aprendí de las recetas de mamá, dice que algún día me servirá y supongo que hoy es el día –sonrió tímidamente -Te tengo otro platillo.-

Izzy fue rápidamente con el siguiente platillo que para Mimi había pasado por alto. Con el frente a la mesa, abrió tan misterioso platillo. Un gran Ravioli en forma de corazón ilumino en hermoso platillo con la frase "¿Te gustaría ser mi chica?". Mimi sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a abrazarlo para confirmarle su rotundo Si acabando con un tierno beso.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

_Si has leído hasta acá, tengo que decirte...¡Gracias!. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este One Shot dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas de Digimon: Mishiro (También conocido como Koumi). _

_Mi inspiración para esta historia, aunque no me la crean...¡Fue un comercial!, claro, de Spaghetti ^^._

_Toda opinión es bien recibida mediante el Review, sí, ese botón es mágico para que esta autora esté feliz y siga escribiendo XD.  
_

**XOXO**

**_-Jazz_  
**


End file.
